101314-Lily-Erisio
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 23:48 -- 11:50 GT: There is a cry from within the house that has become somewhat painfully familiar over the past couple of days the group has been staked out in Slim Pickins' mansion. It reverberates through Erisio's ears, seeming to carry with it visions of distant planes of eldritch knowledge. You do not need to know what Hell looks like, for you have already experienced it. It has claimed you for its own with th 11:50 GT: is one, piercing word. 11:50 GT: "ERISIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." 11:51 GC: Erisio mrphs from his sleeping corner, covering his ears and eyes with his coat 11:51 GC: Eventually, he groggily calls out "Whaaaaaaat?" 11:52 GT: "I need your EYESSSSS PLEEEEEEEEEEASE." 11:52 GC: "come here" 11:53 GT: "That defeats the point. I need your eyes to see, you see. Which, obviously, you do." 11:55 GC: Erisio gets up, he has a beadhead even worse than his usual hair style. Dear god he missed yggdrasil. Here, he had no plants to talk to. How dreadfully horrible. He made his way to Lily, eventually finding her 11:55 GC: "Good morning to you too Lil" 11:57 GT: Lily is sitting at the kitchen table. You suspect she's taking up permanent residence there. She perks up as Erisio arrives. "Hey! There you are!" The brief tickling sensation tells him she's taken up residence in her usual spot, and she stands, grinning. "Good to see outta you, brother o' mine." 11:58 GC: "Can*t you like, learn to wake up *after* I do? That way you aren*t waking me up to see." 11:59 GC: "And Papa said that I shouldn*t let you use me like this" 12:00 GT: "Mmph, whatever. I said please." She brightens. "Besides, I didn't just wake you up because I felt like it." She begins stretching. "Let's chat! It feels like it's been FOREVER since we had sibling bonding time." 12:04 GC: Erisio lazily moved to a chair, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, then face planting on the table. Lily is treated to the image of high quality wood. "Mrrrrrrmph. What do you wanna talk about?" 12:06 GT: "Uhh." She considers. "You talked about your dad? I'm assuming this is the alternate creepy cannibal one?" 12:06 GC: "He isn*t creepy! He*s nice, and polite, and supportive" 12:06 GC: "And I talked to our dad, he*s really cool too" 12:08 GT: "Isn't he? He's the BEST." She giggles. "Though he got kiinda freaked out when I asked for the code for his dead body." She waves a hand. "I mean, I can see where he's coming from, but still." 12:11 GC: "God damn you asked for his body??? I just talked about social stigmas with him" 12:12 GT: "Oh, hush. I'm not going to do anything SINISTER with it." She shrugs. "Just, y'know, make a bunch of copies and then force myself to eat them." She grimaces. "Because THAT'S gonna be fun." 12:13 GC: "Uh" 12:13 GC: "Sounds pretty sinister" 12:14 GT: "It'll make more sense after I do it," she says in a reassuring tone of voice. 12:14 GC: "Not really" 12:14 GT: "Again, because the key word here is after." 12:15 GC: "I would like to know now: 12:15 GC: *" 12:15 GC: "I am not happy with being told you*re going to eat a bunch of dead bodies, then being told it*s ok because of things I don*t know" 12:15 GC: "Is this more of your sarcasm? This is a joke right? Ha ha ha?" 12:17 GT: "Yeah, no." She sighs. "Look, I wish it was, seriously. Eating the corpse of my alternate universe dad is not high on my list of fun leisure activities. But it's the only idea I've got right now, and I have to see if it works." She pauses, clenching her fists. "I HAVE to." 12:17 GC: "But what will this accomplish???" 12:18 GC: "Are you like, trying to get closer to me by becoming a cannibal like my dad?" 12:18 GC: "There are better ways Lily!" 12:19 GT: "Ew, no. Never. I'll stick to regular old non-human meat, thanks." She considers. "After this, anyways." 12:20 GC: "Then *why*?! This is very di*stressing Lily!" You can*t tell much from his vision viewpoint, but he seems to twitch a little in his scentence. 12:20 GC: ((where the random * is, that's where he twitches)) 12:21 GT: "I can't tell you, Erisio," she says sadly. "You've just gotta trust me. I'm sorry." 12:21 GC: His shoulders slump 12:21 GC: "Oh..." 12:21 GC: "ok..." 12:23 GT: She sighs, and makes her way around the table, awkwardly hugging her brother around the back. Her head digs into his shoulder a bit, but the sentiment comes through nonetheless. 12:25 GC: "Thanks Lily..." 12:26 GC: "I*m sorry, it*s just sometimes I feel like everyone has things they either can*t, or won*t tell me" 12:26 GC: "And I can*t help them, because I don*t know what to do" 12:29 GT: "I know," she says. "But sometimes you just gotta let people do their own thing, I feel like. Let them fall, because sometimes that's the only way they'll realize they need to pick themselves up." She snorts. "Look at me talking like I'm not describing myself to a fucking T." 12:29 GC: "but... what if you fall too hard?" 12:29 GC: "What if when you hit the ground, you don*t get up and say ow?" 12:29 GC: "You just go splat" 12:30 GC: "And I*ll be left to wonder about what would have happened, if I had stopped you from falling" 12:30 GC: "I don*t want you to go splat Lil" 12:30 GC: "You*re my sis" 12:30 GT: "Then...I dunno." She sighs. "Maybe if I jumped from that high a height I didn't deserve to get caught in the first place." 12:31 GC: "Don*t say that" 12:31 GC: "You don*t deserve this, none of us deserve any of this, but it*s happening. But that doesn*t mean I*m gonna stand by and let you fall!" 12:32 GC: Erisio stands up quickly, his posture firm and determined. 12:32 GT: "Yeah, well, you'll wanna be careful there. If you miss, I'm gonna crush you on my way down." 12:32 GC: "I don*t care" 12:33 GC: "I*d rather be your cushion than your mourner" 12:35 GT: "Don't say that, okay?" she says sharply. "I already lost one person I cared about by being a stupid shit. I'm not gonna let that happen again. Sometimes it's better to let someone fall. ESPECIALLY if they were pushed." 12:39 GC: "If you were pushed, you don*t deserve that" 12:41 GT: "If I was pushed and you happen to be in the vicinity it's pretty damn likely you're the x that marks my landing spot." 12:43 GC: "Good, all the easier to catch you" 12:43 GC: "Hell, my horns point down, so you won*t get pricked by them!" 12:44 GT: "In case you forgot, I've got horns too now," she says, pouting. "Maybe I'll flip myself around so I'm falling headfirst and gore you or something because you're so darn stubborn." 12:46 GC: "Well that*s damn fine with me because I already wish I was dead!" Erisio eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. "N-No I* u*h... F*o*rget I s*aid anythi*ng" 12:47 GT: "Haha, no, ok, back up." Her face fills with concern. "You WHAT?" 12:47 GC: "I s*aid for*get i*t!" 12:48 GT: "I'm not just gonna forget a slipup like that, man. I'm your sister, it's practically my job to worry about you. And that seems like prime worry fodder to me." 12:52 GC: "Yeah well what if it is worrying?! What if I can*t tell you?! You have to *trust* me Lil!" His tone of voice makes it clear that despite being clearly distressed and scared, he*s mocking Lily 12:52 GC: "It doesn*t matter, I*m just gonna fall like everyone else." 12:54 GC: He slumps down into his chair 12:58 GT: "I'm sorry, you think I WANT to keep this shit from you?" She stands, angered. "You think I wouldn't be jumping over myself to tell you everything, fucking EVERYTHING about - " She stops, gagging slightly, then continues. "About...things, if I could? BELIEVE me, that's the THING I want to DO the MOST, FUCKING MOST right now. But I CAN'T, all right? I just...I CAN'T, literally FUCKING CAN'T." She p 12:58 GT: ounds her fist on the table, voice taking on an odd cadence as she gets increasingly worked up. "So WHAT'S your EXCUSE, ERISIO? You think I'm gonna LOOK down on YOU? That I'm gonna THINK you're WEIRD, fucking WEIRD? Well, I'm NOT. No matter WHAT this shit IS, I'm not GONNA THINK any LESS of you for it, and we'll WORK it out TOGETHER if we need to." She pauses, somehow glaring at him through the bl 12:58 GT: indfold. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING GOT THAT?" 01:00 GC: Erisio stares at Lily, before tears start to spill over his eyelids. "...C-Can we go back to talking about our dads? That w-was fun..." 01:03 GT: Lily softens, scooping him up in a hug again and making vague, soothing shooshing noises. 01:06 GC: Erisio just sort of ragdolls, not moving much, just sniffling and crying a little 01:07 GC: He manages to choke out choppy apologies and the like 01:08 GT: "Hey. Hey. No apologies. Shoosh. You don't got nothing to be sorry for, okay?" She gently strokes the back of his head. "It's allll good." 01:09 GC: "no it isnt" 01:09 GT: "Well, yeah, I guess not, but I maintain my previous statement. This isn't anything you need to apologize over." 01:10 GC: "I don*t know why, it*s just another reason my brain is stupid" 01:10 GC: "That*s my reason Lily, I*m stupid, and I*m not worth catching" 01:11 GC: "Everyone has that one skill that makes them useful. Acey knows all her medicinal stuff, you*re smart as hell, Darmok is strong and apparantly a prophet or something" 01:11 GC: "But what do I have? Fucking plant knowledge?" 01:12 GT: "Hells yeah you do!" she says, grinning. "More plant knowledge than the rest of this group COMBINED. And there's TONS of stuff you can do with plants. Plus, there' your title, which sounds fucking BADASS. I mean, Thief of Mind? Imagine how powerful that shit's gonna be once you learn how to use it properly!" 01:13 GC: "I*m not gonna get that far" 01:13 GC: "You saw what happened" 01:13 GC: "We were on this planet for a day and I got myself shot, and got you hurt badly" 01:13 GC: "I*m just a weed, waiting for someone to come and clip me" 01:15 GT: "Yeah, you did a stupid thing. Everyone does 'em." She bops him on the head. "Just because you accidentally shoot yourself ONCE, doesn't mean you're gonna keep doing it forever and ever! Cause you learn, and you grow, and you adapt." She grins. "And if you're a weed, then you're definitely a dandelion. You can make salad with your leaves, you give kids tons of entertainment, grant wishes, and have 01:15 GT: some damn fine flowers too." 01:19 GC: "What he comparison, yeah I look nice at face value, but really I*m just sapping all the nessecary things away from the people who need them" 01:22 GT: "Oh, piffle," she says firmly. "You are a super cool guy and also my brother and also ACENIA'S brother and basically everyone likes you so hush you're the best." 01:23 GC: "wrong" 01:23 GC: "incorrect" 01:23 GT: "Corrrrrrectamundoooooo~!" she sings out. 01:26 GC: "mrrrrrrrrrrmph" he groans into her shoulder 01:26 GC: but soon the groans change 01:26 GC: he fell asleep... 01:28 GT: "Whup, blind again." She sighs, but it's a fond one. Carefully, she sits down on the floor, leaning the two of them against a table leg and beginning to drift off herself.